25 days of Drabbles
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: First Chapter was Written for the Druna Drabble tag :)) reviews?
1. Original, Glad, Strawberries

for the Druna Drabble tag :))

* * *

Original

Draco hated her. Hated her for standing out from the crowd. Hated her because she is different. Hated her because after all of the woman species that was currently living, she was the only one that his eyes automatically lands into. She was weird? Childish? No, original.

Glad

"Draco, are you okay?" Luna was curious when she found Draco lying down the tiled floor. "I'm..." he was about to lie but her eyes was too captivating that it wasn't meant to lie to "I'm glad that you're not lying Draco" she sat down next to him, entering his thoughts and was mocking him saying "your glad she's here"

Strawberries

Luna loves the sweet taste of strawberries, but Draco doesn't. So when Draco wants to kiss her, she pops a strawberry in her mouth urging Draco to have it. And she always wins.

* * *

Reviews? :))


	2. Live, Laugh, Love

**Thankyou Drunaforever and Francesca Salazar for the reviews :)) and I think I should continue it until Christmas Day:))**

* * *

Live

Draco lived in the Wizarding World for so long that only when his 17 did he finally actually breathed like a human being.

Laugh

Luna likes Draco's laugh. She said it was like a hummingbird humming silly tunes to her ears.

Love

"I love you Draco" Luna murmured through his shoulder one evening at the dungeons. He waited for her to close her uttering "I think I love you too"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Fierce, Pillar, Pin

**This was supposed to be published Yesterday. December 24, 201**2

* * *

Fierce

Luna was fierce. When she was a prisoner, she never broke down her secrets to Voldemort and Draco was even more fascinated by the prisoner of his own house.

Pillars

The first day they actually talked was the day Luna found out that Draco always hides at the back of the pillar just to hear her voice.

Pin

After Luna was rescued, she touched the pin that was attached to her hair thinking about the guy who gave it to her. Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Reviews**


	4. Broken, Hate, Despair

Broken

When Luna's mother died, she felt something deep cuts through her heart making her swore that love can surely end.

Hate

Draco hated her, she's a lunatic and everything Pansy wasn't . She was too different than what his Father wants him to love.

Despair

Her cries was echoing to his room as he tried to sleep, her cries of despair was too much for him to handle that he joins her pain every night that he wakes up from his nightmares.


	5. Sycamore Tree, Piano, Red

Sycamore tree

Luna likes to climb up the sycamore tree at their house, she always asks Draco to climb up the tree and he immediately makes her come down. But that first time that she had convinced him, he was shocked and delighted when somewhere down the landscape were the place where he had proposed to her.

Piano

As most girls likes guitar players; or that's how in muggle people call it. Luna has a thing for piano guys. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him play a ballad while he was crying down the Room Of Requirement.

Red

Upon all the colors that Luna can name, her favorite one is the color red. No one knows but red was her and Draco's color.

* * *

**The Idea of the Sycamore Tree is from the book called Flipped by Wendelin Van Graangen**


	6. Wimpy, Vigorous, Grosteque

Wimpy

He was a Malfoy, he must not go wimpy for anybody. He always thought that wimpy wasn't a word at all; but changed when he spoke to the Dark Lord.

Vigorous

She took Quidditch a boring thing to watch; because she found it too scary because of the wrackspurts hunting down people's heads. But the only purpose she watches because of a certain vigorous blonde Slytherin.

Grotesque

It was quiet funny to admit it, but Moaning Mrytle's bathroom became their grotesque where, they find love and comfort from each other.


	7. Babble, Cringe, Forget-Me-Not

Babble

It was always the same routine Draco has to face, Loony Lovegood's annoying weird babbles. _Nargles._

Cringe

Luna's not afraid to say Voldemort's name; she said he was already gone. But Draco hesitates and cringes everytime he hears it.

Forget-Me-Not

She's rare he said. He loves to watch her gather some flowers down the Malfoy Manor, at night; waiting for the Manor to quiet down and sneaks their way just for her flowers. She picks some and give it to Draco saying "Don't forget about me Draco"


	8. Clouds, Zwieback, Tremendous

Clouds

"Look Draco! Clouds!" Luna jumps in triumph whenever she can see clouds reforming themselves. Draco will pat her head and join her to guess what it looks like.

Zwieback

Draco loves food with complicated names, one was Zwieback. Luna tries to have one and it was the first complicated named food she ever liked. Except for pudding ofcourse.

Tremendous

His skills with Quiditch is the same with his magic, Luna likes compliments that are rarely given; she always tells him that he was trememdous.


	9. Enamoured, Envy, Sly

**sorry for the delay... **

Drunaforever and Francesca Salazar thankyou for the reviews :))

* * *

Enamoured

Luna loves rare words. Draco hates them. So Everyday in Hogwarts, Luna decides to whisper "I enamoured you" to Draco everytime she passes him by.

Envy

Draco never envy other people. But only one time when Luna became Harry's date. And that one time made Draco's blood boil.

Sly

Narcissa likes Luna very much, she told her that if she wasn't in Ravenclaw she can pass into Slytherin; because Luna was really, really sly if she wanted to.


	10. Blue, Gray, Prisoner

Day 10

my list was missing... Have to create some words again

again, sorry for the delay

* * *

blue

Her eyes shines like emeralds even in the dark. He founds himself staring at them without even realizing it

Gray

And Luna did the same with his gray ones

Prisoner

She was a prisoner in the dungeons. But with Draco, she can't help but to feel like in heaven that was only surrounded with reality. Draco was a dream and she was surrounded with reality


	11. Eat, Fart, Poop

**Day 11**

One of my bestfriends suggested eat, fart, and poop XD

* * *

Eat

Nobody knows how Draco eats when he was with his apple, sometimes Luna wishes that he somehow, let go his apple addiction. And Draco wishes the same with her pudding.

Fart

Scorpius Lysander Malfoy was really a quiet person on the outside, but when you get to know him better, he farts a lot; as a joke just to make his younger siblings laugh

Poop

Luna remembers the time when Scorpius have his "poopie time" and Grabdpa Lucius freaks out claiming that it was not a Malfoy-like to do.


	12. Disappointed, Party, Preppy

**day 12**

suggested by my other bestfriend Disappointed, Party, Preppy

* * *

Disappointed

When Lynx Lorcan didn't won the Quidditch game versus the Gryffindor house, Lynx hugged Luna with his tears streaming down his face saying "I'm sorry I disappointed you guys" Draco kneeled down to his son's height, patted Lynx's head saying "I'm so proud of you son" with that Luna cried joyful tears.

Party

Luna wasn't a party person, she hates the foul smell of alcohol. That's why during the parties that were held in their Manor, they only serve milkshakes.

Preppy

"you're preppy Draco" Luna loves to laugh everytime Draco's face turn shocked then to a scowl


	13. Dance, Smile, Water

**Day 13**

-.-

* * *

Dance

"Would you like to dance Draco?" Luna Lovegood offered her hand to the well-known boy in her school. Draco sneered at her yet, he led her to the dance floor and was surprised by the way her small figure seem to fit perfectly to his.

Smile

"What are you doing Loony?" Draco's body stiffened. "Trying to make you smile Draco" Luna twirled around and around infront of him "Acting cute is useless for you Loony" Luna stopped, and pinched Draco's pink nose "It's nice of you to describe me as cute Draco but I didn't tried. Nargles said I even look like a frightening ghost. See you!" She skipped outside Moaning Mrytle's bathroom leaving a smiling Draco Malfoy stunned.

Water

"Would you like some water Lovegood?" Draco thought it was stupid of him to ask since it was rather obvious, but Luna just smiled and lift the glass of water to the dying old man next to her. This urges Draco to visit her every now and then.

* * *

which Drabble do you like best?

reviews?

**I found my list . um yey!:))**

**-.-**


	14. Swimming Pool, Sun, Mischief

Day 14

**thank you Drunaforever for your endless support :))**

* * *

Swimming Pool

"Why are they using a slide for their pond, love?" Draco was shocked to see a pond almost feet length with children swimming in without a guardian "It's called a swimming pool Draco" Luna smiled. After 5 months, The Malfoy's are the first pureblood family that has a swimming pool in their yard

Sun

"The sun looks pretty lovely today!" Draco groans whenever Luna Malfoy plays around in a sunny day

Mischief

Charlotte was sorted in Ravenclaw and has the same dreamy beliefs like her mother, and the same kindness but the only difference between them was that Charlotte was very, very mischievous like her father; especially when someone 'gets in her way'


	15. Yin-Yang, Camera, Wedding

Day 15

I'll decide that this will be just 25 days of Drabbles. Im so sorry but I'll take a vacation this Christmas :( Im sorry but please, dont loose hope on me :((

* * *

Yin-Yang

Luna likes dressing as an angel during Halloween. While, Draco was an angel too, but he has black wings and Luna has white ones. Much like yin-yang

Camera

When Luna was absentmindedly have pictures in Colin Crevey's camera, Draco collects it and saves it in his journal; secretly

Wedding

Their wedding becomes an issue in the Wizardling World. It was a famous gossip too much that the couple have to go to the Muggle world just to have their relaxing honeymoon


	16. Pebbles, Nacho, Mountain

**Day 16**

* * *

Pebbles

Luna likes collecting pebbles. Draco used them to propose to Luna, enchanting them with different sparkling colors

Nacho

"Luna? what is that thing?" Draco eyed The triangle-shaped thing in her hand "it's nachos Draco, it's really good. Muggle food" he ate a bowl of nachos with a disgusted look on his face, yet he admits that it was quite incredible.

Mountain

Luna gasped when she saw the mountain with different colored flowers, butterflies, mushrooms, sparkling rocks, house elves that dressed like gnomes and fairies, and glittering bubbles hanged in the air. She said it looks like Wonderland, and she also said it was the most sweetest proposal in the Wizardling World.


	17. Odd, Sweet, Glasses

**Day 17**

* * *

Odd

Everybody said that they were an odd couple, they said that they won't last. Draco can't help but to laugh at them, proving them wrong.

Sweet

Lucius said that Draco had gone soft, Draco just smirks at him kissing tip of Luna's nose

Glasses

Luna finds Draco irresistible when he wears his glasses with his business suit


	18. Together, Bump, Butterbeer

Day 18

* * *

Together

"Grama! Grapa!" Little Onyx hugged both of his Grandparents to their intertwined hospital beds in St. Mungos "They're in Heaven now Onyx" Emily wiped a tear from her eyes, wathching her parents smiling blue lips "With God and the angels?" Emily stared at the Malfoy eyes from her son, she patted him on his head with a content smile on her lips "yup, with God and the angels. Together"

Bump

Draco freaks out when Luna made him feel Little Scorpius move below his hand; inside Luna's belly

Butterbeer

When Draco drinks a butterbeer, Luna waits patiently beside him and asks for it's corks for her nargle repellant when they used to be in Hogwarts


	19. First, Kiss, Fate

Day 19

* * *

First

"Luna? How can you last an argument with Draco when he's a git?" Luna didn't argue with Harry;she knows he was in an argument with Ginny. "When we were arguing we forgot to be selfish Harry. Believe it or not, Draco can't last long, I was the one who'll say sorry first and he was the one to hug me first" from that time on, Harry and Ginny never lasts long in an argument after he learned that from Luna.

Kiss

Luna made the first move, he was with her in his dungeons, crying "I'm sorry Luna. You can slap me or kill me now if you want" he kneeled infront of her, grasping her hands on his own, passing his wand to her "Draco, you were not -" Luna stopped speaking, She holds on to his wand. But instead of hexing him, she put aside it and link her lips to his

Fate

She saw him crying to Moaning Myrtle and she already knew, deep down to her heart that she was destined to be with Draco Malfoy because that's just how fate works.


	20. Daddy, Aisle, Ring

**Day 20**

* * *

Daddy

"Daddy I want you to meet Draco Ma-" before Luna can say anything Xenophilius hugged Draco with happy tears on his eyes "Luna talks about you alot young Lucius. If you ever made my dumplings cry, I'll kill you the muggle way" Draco gulped holding a smirk "You'll get dissapointed Mr. Lovegood"

Aisle

Luna's gown was shining with green and blue glitters. Narcissa was crying, Lucius was surprisingly smiling, Xenophilius was grinning, and Draco can't help but to feel like it was the happiest day in his life

Ring

Draco is really possessive, their engagement ring was made of diamonds and at the back of the ring etched "forever and always"


	21. Weasley, Rant, Rose

**Day 21**

* * *

Weasley

"And you said you don't want a Malfoy clan" Harry Potter grinned back at Draco, eyeing the four small versions of Draco and Luna. "Planning on making a Malfoy version of the Weasley's?" Draco smirked at the brunette "Very funny Potter"

Rant

"Daddy! Lil' Ewilly Awiwa's in Mowy's tummy!" Scorpius pointed Luna's swollen abelly, crying at his father "Mowy! Why shu ate Ewilly?" Luna hugged the little boy who was stomping his feet, Draco smirked at Luna's defeated expression "Such a bad, bad, mommy!" Luna let out an angry growl and Scorpius ranted the whole day, like a true Malfoy.

Rose

"Ugh! That Rose frustrates me Dad!" Draco held his smirk with pride while Luna smiled at her son "Be careful Scorp, thinking about her too much may cause you to fall for her" and he hates to admit it but his parents were always right


	22. Forever, Bed, Blanket

day 22

* * *

Forever

"Draco, promise me something" Luna stared at the moon outside their room "What is it love?" He kneeled next to her watching the stars, his hand automatically find their way to her waist " that we will be forever" Draco smiled, grabbing her hand to his "forever and always, love"

Bed

Luna doesn't like their King sized bed, she always found her way curling inside Draco's warmth

Blanket

Both of them were a 'blanket person' so decided that they'll share one by curling at each other's arms at night


	23. Ultrasound, Delivery, Lullaby

**Day 23**

* * *

Ultrasound

"What the heck is that thing?!" Draco pointed out the little circle that was surrounded with another big circle, Luna bit her lip preventing herself to giggle with the cold liquid on her belly "that's your child Mr. Malfoy" Draco smiled at the mere thought "my child. I like that"

Delivery

"Draco! You'll stand next to me right now! or I-ll... Ahh!" Draco hurried to stand next to his 'delivering' wife "about that big family of ours" Draco smirked when Luna's eyes turned wide and her hand gripped on Draco's "I'll take that back"

Lullaby

Baby Scorpius was quite a Malfoy. He doesn't let his parents sleep if they don't sing him a lullaby.


	24. Care, Drawing, Checkered

Day 24

-.-

Care

Draco always visits her down the cellar and she's asleep, he makes sure to cast a warming charm for her and Mr. Ollivander

Drawing

Luna likes drawing. At the back of her muggle diary was a picture she draw about the slytherin boy with too much wrackspurts

Checkered

He bought her a flying checkered shoes and from time to time, she wore it whenever they went to the sky; him with his broom and her with her flying shoes


End file.
